This invention relates to alarm systems and more particularly to an alarm system for a static building structure, such as a home, which utilizes the horn of an automobile to produce an audible alarm in response to a variety of emergency conditions.
Burglar alarms are known which include the use of two independent power sources, one to control a relay and another to control an alarm which sounds upon de-energization of the relay in response to the forcing of an access opening in a building protected by the alarm. The relay includes holding means which must be re-set after the relay has been de-energized whereby, once de-energized to effect sounding of the alarm upon the opening of an access member, such as a door, the alarm cannot be turned off by the immediate closing of the door. Such a system is disclosed in the patent to Poulson U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,909.
It is also known to provide a protection system for automobiles whereby when an access is opened, say the hood, the horn is energized and continues to sound even though the hood is immediately closed. Such a system is disclosed in the patent to Louthan U.S. Pat. No. 1,223,060.